How to Succeed in Falling in Love Without Really Trying
by Reebz
Summary: Kurt and Blaine barely have time to talk to each other as it is. But as Blaine takes center stage and Kurt moves around on stage right in McKinley's production of How to Succeed, the two boys figure out just how they can find time for each other in their busy rehearsal schedules. (Sorry about the lame summary. I'll probs think of a better one.)
1. Chapter 1: Plans

**Chapter 1: Plans**

"And don't forget," says Mr. Shuester at the end of Glee, "the interest meeting is tomorrow. Any of you who want to do pit, stage crew, or even audition should be there if you can make. Just a reminder, the show this spring is How to Succeed in Business Without Really trying." He informs the group before clapping his hands together. "Alright, you're dismissed."

As the members start to trickle out, Kurt is still finishing putting his stuff away when Finn comes running back him. "Hey. Uhm, Kurt," He to get his attention. When Kurt looks up from his bag with an eyebrow cocked, Finn continues on. "I'm going to Rachel's house with a couple of other people. Would you tell Burt and my mom that I won't be there for dinner?"

"Oh," Kurt nods his head and picks up his bag, "yeah. That's no problem." He smiles as he makes his way over to the door. "Are you going to the interest meeting tomorrow?"

Finn nods his head with a big smile on his face. "Yeah. I thought I would give it a try. But I think I wanna see if I can do pit." He chuckles a bit before speaking what he was thinking. "I'm not to sure if Rachel will be too happy about it. Speaking of which, I gotta go, Bro. See you later tonight." He waves before rushing off.

Kurt just shakes his head at his step-brother's antics. Kurt finally exists the choir room and heads over to his locker. When he turns the corner, he hears foot steps running over towards him and a voice that makes his heart speed up. "Kurt! Hey, Kurt! Wait up!"

Kurt stops in the middle of the hallway with a smirk quickly growing on his face. "Yes, Blaine?" He asks as he turns around.

"Hi." Blaine says breathlessly, his hazel eyes shining. "Are you going to your locker? I'll walk with you."

"Whatever you want to do, Anderson." Kurt shrugs and continues to walk, trying to slow his heart beat a little.

The two boys walk down the rest of the hall silently, not knowing what to say. Well, until they reach Kurt's locker. "Are you going to the meeting tomorrow?" Blaine asks, leaning against the locker next to Kurt as the other boys puts the combo into his lock.

"Yeah." Kurt nods as he finally opens his locker. "And I assume you are?"

"That I am." His smile grows some more at the mention of the interest meeting. But in actuality, it's because of the fact that Kurt's also going to the interest meeting. _Maybe we can sit with each other._ He thinks as his smile somehow continues to grow. "I think I'm going to audition for Bigley." He informs Kurt.

"You should audition for Finch." Kurt suggests. "You seem more like him than J.B." He shrugs as he switches out his books.

"I just might." Blaine chuckles. "What about you?" When Kurt gives him a strange look, the other boy clarifies. "Are you going to audition?"

Kurt gives a blank stare at Blaine until he finally speaks. "Are you serious?" When Blaine looks hurt, Kurt quickly tries to make up for it. "That came out really harsh, didn't it? " He curses under his breath before continuing. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to sound like that. I meant that my voice doesn't exactly...how do I say explain this." He thinks for a moment then answers himself. "It doesn't exactly fit this musical." He shrugs before closing his locker. "I think I'm going to do crew."

"You should audition!" Blaine encourages with his eyes sparkling. "Your voice is perfectly fine for anything. Really."

"I'll think about it, Anderson." Kurt says honestly. "Now, did you drive or…?"

"I, uhm, I drove." Blaine takes ahold of the strap of his messenger bag with a tight grip. "My parents left one of the cars this time. I'll walk with you to the parking lot. Y'know, if you want me to." He adds.

_Is it physically this possible for one to be this cute?_ Kurt wonders. "You can as long as you continue telling me how_ perfect_ my voice is." He jokes as he and Blaine start to make their way towards the front if the school.

"I did _not_ say that your voice is perfect." Blaine whines as his cheeks start to pink.

"Oh but it was _so_ implied." Kurt chuckles as his stomach starts to fluffer at the fact that he was able to make Blaine blush. "Now speak. Flattery will get you everywhere."

* * *

"Boy," Mercedes says on her line of the phone, "you've got it bad."

Kurt flips onto his stomach on his bed and groans into the pillow. "We barely talk."

"I'm sorry. I don't speak pillow talk." Mercedes teases. "And do you _really_ have me on speaker phone?"

Kurt sighs as he picks his face off the pillow. "I said, 'We barely talk.' Which is the total truth. And I don't mean a quick 'hi' as we pass each other in the halls or asking what the homework is for our classes. I mean an actual conversation. And yes, you are on speaker. I really don't feel like holding my phone against my face right now." He informs her before plopping his face back down on the pillow.

"Oh, Boo." Mercedes coos. "How can we fix this?" She asks herself aloud, trying to come up with a plan.

"Oh no." Kurt groans again. "Please do not come up with something."

"Excuse you?" Kurt can tell by her tone that everything about her screams, "_sass_." "I make _wonderful_ plans."

"For going out and sleep overs and gatherings? Yes. For trying to get two people together? No, not so much." Kurt tells her truthfully.

After a moment of silence, Mercedes all but screams into the phone, "That's it!" startling Kurt, making him jump on his bed.

"What's 'it'?" Kurt asks nervously.

"We throw a party for New Directions." When there's no response from Kurt, Mercedes goes on and explains her plan. "I mean, it would be more of a gathering than a party. I promise to talk Puck and 'Tana out of getting drinks...or going through the drinks at whomever's house. But pretty much we just have fun. Dancing, singing, some games. Then you and Blaine can talk and-"

"Mercedes!" Kurt interrupts so the girl can take a breath. "You're sounding like Rachel. Take a breath." He chuckles as she takes a few deep breaths. "Now continue."

"We can have a little gathering and you two can be all cute and flirty." She says, seeing it in her head. "As Rachel tries to convince us to do karaoke, you will probably be in the kitchen or in a corner and he'll come over and you'll start talking and getting to know each other. It's perfect!"

"Uhm, 'Cedes?" Kurt finally answers. "What about the fact that auditions and everything are coming up and all of that?"

"Then we'll do it to celebrate whoever gets a part!" She reasons.

"Fine," Kurt sighs, "do whatever. I'm pretty sure they'll come. But I honestly don't think that you can stop Puck or Santana from bringing alcohol." He tells her before he hears the door closing downstairs. "Hey, 'Cedes, I've gotta go. My dad just came in. I'll talk to you later."

"Bye, Boo." She says before Kurt hangs up on her. He lifts himself off the bed and makes his way over to his door. Not before fixing his hair, of course.

"Hey, Dad." Kurt yells as he walks down the stairs. "_Really_?" He questions when he stands in the doorframe of the kitchen, _literally_ catching Burt with his hand in the cookie jar.

"What?" Burt asks when he takes two out. "These are your healthy crap. You even told me so." He tries to counter as he takes a large bite of one of them. "So," He says around his mouthful, "don't get mad at me."

Kurt shakes his head at his dad as he walks into the kitchen and grabs a water bottle from the fridge. "Finn wanted me to let you know that he's at Rachel's with a few other people so he won't be here for dinner. But I'm gonna put food for him later because I know it's hard for him to eat the same thing as Rachel." He informs Burt. "Although vegan food is actually okay." He adds offhandedly.

Burt hums in agreement, remembering the few times he's gone over to dinner at the Berry's house. "Not a problem. Speaking of dinner, what are you going to make?"

"Dad, have you seen the amount of left-overs we have?" Kurt questions. When he doesn't get an answer, he says, "I'm taking that as a no. Well, I'll just make something out of them then." He shrugs as he opens the refrigerator and starts to take note of what's in it. He starts to mutter different things that he can make, not noticing that Burt had left. His phone going off is what made him look away from the food.

He looks at his screen to see what his phone was trying to notify him about. A smile starts to grow on his face when he sees the little icon for Facebook. He unlocks his phone and plays with it before locking it again.

_Kurt Hummel is now friends with Blaine Anderson_

* * *

A/N: Hey guys! This is a new fic for me. I kind of stopped writing my other two that were on my old S&C account. But You can find this on there too. I'm currently writing the second chapter, so hopefully I can update asap! Let me know what you thought. Also, you can find updates on my writing blog, reebzwrites. Love you all. :*


	2. Chapter 2: Meetings

_A/n: his is up a tad bit later than I wanted, but I hope you all enjoy it._

* * *

**Chapter 2: Meetings**

The night was filled with small, but steady conversation between the two boys. First them getting to know little things about the other, which lead to them talking about the interest meeting the next day. That lead to Blaine trying to convince Kurt to audition for the second time that day.

_**Blaine Anderson:**__ But you would be so /great/ in this, Kurt_

_**Kurt Hummel:**__ Blaine. How many times do I have to tell you?_

_**Blaine Anderson:**__ Please? :c_

_**Kurt Hummel:**__ Nooo. Do not pout at the screen Anderson. I can see it from here_

_**Blaine Anderson:**__ *sigh* Fine._

_**Kurt Hummel:**__ Hey. How about...I sit with you tomorrow? And then after I'll treat you to coffee?_

_**Kurt Hummel:**__ If that's okay with you obviously_

_**Blaine Anderson**__: I would love to._

_**Blaine Anderson:**__ But I have to go for the night. Goodnight Kurt! I'll see you tomorrow. c:_

_**Kurt Hummel:**__ Good night Blaine._

* * *

_**Blaine Anderson:**__ So, I thought about asking you what your coffee order was so I can surprise you with coffee at school_

_**Blaine Anderson:**__ Then I remembered that we're having coffee later_

_**Blaine Anderson:**__ So no surprise coffee. :c_

_**Kurt Hummel:**__ You're a goofball. And that's okay. There's always tomorrow Anderson. ;p_

_**Kurt Hummel:**__ But are we going in the same car or separate cars? This way I know ahead of time_

_**Blaine Anderson:**__ Take separate cars? I mean, no offense to you, but I have to go somewhere after_

_**Kurt Hummel:**__ Blaine. That's perfectly fine. Don't worry about it_

_**Kurt Hummel:**__ Now, how it's only /6/ in the morning_

_**Kurt Hummel:**__ I'm gonna go finish getting ready._

_**Blaine Anderson:**__ Crap. Sorry. It is early. I have to get ready to. Sorry_

_**Kurt Hummel:**__ It's fine Blaine. But I'll talk to you at school, yeah?_

_**Blaine Anderson:**__ See you then! (And sorry again)_

Kurt shakes his head at Blaine's farewell and walks over to his closet To take out the clothes that he had hung up the night before. He unties the string to his bathrobe, sliding it off of his pale body, leaving him in only his navy boxer briefs. He shivers, the winter morning chill grazing his skin as he starts to put his feet through his jeans. Jumping, he manages to get his black jeans over his thighs and zippers up after having to adjust himself. He takes his sweater off of his hanger, smiling at the memory from only two years ago when Burt had told him he wasn't aloud to wear his knee-length sweater. But hey...it's winter. Who can really blame him for wanting to stay warm? He wiggles into the _slightly_ loose-fitting, burgundy, knitted sweater.

He blows lightly at his flat hair as he moves over to his vanity. After sitting down, he sprays some of his moose into the palm of his hand, putting a nice amount throughout his damp hair, then starts to comb it into place. He finishes with his hair dryer, using his brush to himself out with styling it better. Once he turns it off, he grabs one of his multiple cans of hairspray and spritzes out his usual amount to hold his hair in place. Looking at the time, he sees he still has about twenty minutes left until he has to leave for school. Calculating the amount of time he has to do everything-about five minutes to make his breakfast, then only about five to eat and drink his coffee. Then there's brushing his teeth, so the usual two minutes. And he still as to do his moisturizing. He curses under his breath and starts his moisturizing routine, having to cut it short today.

He hustles down the stairs, and practically running to the kitchen to save him a couple of minutes. He quickly gets out the eggs and some vegetables that he had cut out the night before and his small container of Feta from the fridge, and a pan from the cabinet and a spatula from one of the draws. He sprays the pan with cooking spray, not having the time to use butter, and starts to separate two eggs over the pan. He adds in everything he needs before turning the burner on and quickly turning around to get his mug from the cabinet to pour himself some coffee. After adding some cream and sugar, he turns his attention back to his egg to flip it over. He then checks the clock, seeing that he's a couple of minutes behind, he quickly chugs down his coffee, burning his tongue in the process, he grabs a plate and sets it on the burner two down from his pan.

Seeing that his egg is now done, he lifts the pan by the handle and scrapes the food onto his plate. Grabbing a fork, he quickly (but safely) eats his egg. After, he drops his dishes in the sink and runs back up the stairs to brush his teeth. _God, I'm gonna be late._

* * *

Kurt arrives a good few minutes before the warning bell rings. _Late._ He keeps thinking. When he spots an impatient Mercedes at his locker, he know's he was right. "And _where_ have you been?" She starts the interrogation when he finally makes it to his locker.

"I was running late," He explains, "obviously. _Someone_ kept me from getting ready for a few minutes."

Mercedes quirks an eyebrow at his response. "Well, that _certainly_ wasn't me. The only person that I can think of who would keep you from doing anything is Rachel."

Kurt flushes and mutters out a, "No."

"Then who-" She cuts herself off when she saw his blush. A smile grows across her face quickly. "_No!_" She exclaims, causing Kurt to blush more. "Oh my god!" Kurt shushes her before she can yell anymore. "When did this start happening?"

"Last night." He informs her, a small smile forming that he can't even stop. But before Mercedes even can get a word in, the warning bell rings, causing both teenagers to curse quietly. "We better start heading to class." Kurt says as he closes his locker and gives her a quick hug. "Now I've gotta rush up to English, but I'll see you late." He says before rushing off, leaving a chuckling Mercedes behind.

"Oh he is so telling me about what happened later." She mutters to herself before walking in the opposite direction.

* * *

When Blaine walks into the cafeteria, he tries to find Kurt. But, of course he found him right away. Spotting him hunched over something, his heart picks up its pace. He tries to take a deep breath before walking over to the sandwich and salad line. After paying, he moves out of everyone's way to see if there are any empty seats near the other boy. He smiles when he sees that the seat across from him is opened. He walks over to the table with a quick pace in case anyone in Glee was looking for a seat.

"Don't look too distressed," Blaine jokes as he takes his seat, "you'll get worry lines." Kurt lets out a scoff and Blaine smirks when he sees the small smile on Kurt's face. "Now, what's got you so worried that it's going to ruin your face with wrinkles?"

"My face will _not_ get ruined by anything, Anderson." Kurt says, still trying to figure out how to answer his problem. "And to answer your question," He says, finally pausing and looking up, "It's Precalc. And before you ask, no. I've never had any troubles in this class. It's just..just one topic."

"Which one?" Blaine asks, tiling his head to the side. "I might be able to help."

"Complex conjugate theorem." Kurt informs him.

Blaine lets out a hiss before giving him a _very_ apologetic look. "Can't help ya there, Kurt. I was absent last year on the day it was taught."

"I forgot that you're in Calc." The other boy sticks out his tongue before speaking again. "I'll just look it up later or something." He shrugs before pulling his salad back over to him. "Gotta eat sometime." He mumbles.

"Hey boys!" Mercedes gives them a knowing smile as she sits. "What's going on?"

"Kurt's gonna get worried lines on his face." Blaine says casually, causing Kurt to throw a grape tomato at him.

"Am not!"

"You _so_ are." Blaine teases as Mercedes looks around the table. He and Santana make eye contact and they know exactly what they need to do. But Mercedes narrows her eyes a bit, a silent sign for "Don't you dare bring drugs or alcohol." The other girl rolls her before shrugging. Mercedes then turns her attention back to the bickering boys.

"-'M not gonna get worried lines! I moisturize twice a day!" Kurt exclaims before reminding what had happened earlier that day. "And _someone_ made me late today so I had to shorten it this morning."

Santana obviously heard it when she let out a, "wanky," making both of the boys shut up and turn pink. "Well that got the two of you to shut up." She says boredly before going back to her conversation with Quinn and Brittany.

"So, what was this about worried lines?"

* * *

Kurt walks over to his locker after the last bell rang through the school think about his day. And all he could think about? It was simple; Blaine. And if just the sound of his name makes his heart speed up, then today was a bad day for his heart.

First of all, there was the whole Facebook conversation that started between them the night before and which Kurt proceeded to ask Blaine to sit with him at the meeting and go to coffee after. Then there was Mercedes asking him all of these questions throughout the day and he's pretty sure he's still flushed from it all. Oh, he can't forget about lunch with their playful fighting. But what Kurt can't truly get off his mind was the last class that they shared.

In Enviro Studies, Blaine sat right next to him. Well, he does that sometimes, but we share that class with a few of his friends and he usually sits with them. But today, he waved to that group and sat right next to Kurt. Throughout the entire period, they would pass notes while watching some movie about plants, corn he thinks.

He's shakes himself into reality, noticing that he's down the hall from his locker. He starts to smirk when he sees someone leaning against his locker. "Little eager there?" He jokes when he makes it over.

"Very much so." Blaine says, giving a large smile to the ground before looking up to the other boy.

Kurt's breath hitches just the slightest at how the other boy looks at him. "I-I ju-just need t-t-to put my stu-stuff away." Kurt stutters, his voice betraying him.

Blaine shifts over and motions to the locker, knowing Kurt is completely flustered, so he tried not make it worse. _Tone it down._ He scolds himself. _He probably doesn't feel anything. He's probably too overwhelmed._

Kurt notices that Blaine's smile slips into a tight line. He lets Blaine figure out what ever battle is going in his head as he finishes. "Alright," he says bringing Blaine back with a soft smile, "let's go, Anderson. We need to find good seats."

* * *

Blaine felt so out of his element when Kurt excused himself and went onto the stage to reunite with crew member that were part of crew for the drama just about a month ago. He sighs and starts to play with his phone some more.

"Y'know," A voice says from his right, having him look away from Kurt again, "you should probably tell him how you feel."

Blaine shakes his head with a frown and looks over to Santana. "I can't do that."

"It's been what? Almost a yet since you've moved here?" She says seriously. "I was in that class too. The one where you met Kurt? It was so disgusting. You spotted him right when you came in and stopped in your tracks. I'm pretty sure you fell in love with his bright, blue eyes."

"I-I-I mean," He stutters out, as he looks back up to Kurt for a brief moment, "I like him. I _really_ like him. I just...I don't know." He admits, cradling his head in his hands.

"Just, get your shit together soon, yeah?" Santana replies softly. "You never know what may happen, Anderson." She smirks as she watches Kurt come down from the stage. "Look sharp, Lover Boy. Here he comes now."

A concerned Kurt sits back down next to Blaine and glares at the girl. "Oh, Blaine. What did, Satan, do to you?"

"What makes you think I did anything?" Santana snaps at him.

"He was alone with you." He counters.

"I'm fine, Kurt. Really." Blaine insists. "She just said something that was very...Santana is all." He turns his back to the girl and places both hands on Kurt's arms. "I promise."

"Fine." Kurt sighs, visibly relaxing into the touch.

"Seriously, you two a-" Santana starts before getting cut-off by Mr. Shue.

"Packets everyone!" He yells through the auditorium, trying to gain everyone's attention. When the packets are handed out and everyone is seated, he starts the meeting. "Okay. So, welcome everyone, old and new! If it is your first time being here, I'll explain this a bit. How this goes is I will address what the cast needs to do and then the crew. But first, let me introduce everyone that is currently on the stage.

"I'm Mr. Shuester, or as everyone says, Mr. Shue. I run Glee club and I'll be helping with the vocals and producer." He introduces himself. "On my right is Artie Abrams. He is the stage manager. And next to him is Sam Evans and he is the crew chief. And lastly, on my right is Mr. David Barnes who is our set designer.

"Now, if you will open you packets we will begin."

* * *

"I'll see you in few weeks, David." Kurt says as he and the man let go of each other.

"Looking forward to it, Kurt. Always am." David gives a genuine smile to Kurt before shooing him off.

"You ready, Blaine?" Kurt asks as he walks up to Blaine. "Because I can always leave without you since you _are_ driving yourself."

"Yes, you can," Blaine smirks as he picks up his bag and slings it over his shoulder, "but you won't."

"You sure about that?"

"Completely."

* * *

_A/n: So, I based the interest meeting pretty much how the interest meeting at my school goes. Sorry that I didn't write more about it. It will all be mentioned within the next couple of chapters so please, do not fret._

_But David is based off of probably the kindest soul I know. His name is Jan and he's a reason why crew is a family._

_Anyway, I'm starting the next chapter and hopefully will be up soon (mainly because I'm on break after this week for almost two weeks) Have fun loves. _

_Oh! And read my friend's fic, Summer Lovin' by writingprincess. She is amazing. Okay bye now._


End file.
